thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Probably Salmon/Put in Chaos - A Divergent Fanfiction
Hi! So this is Eli (YourFavoriteSalmon) and Hannah (Probably Reading) and this is their Divergent fanfiction! You're probably going to be in this whether you like it or not :) (But in all seriousness, if you absolutely do not want to be in this just comment.) Chapter I : The Bus Ride Hannah Coldwell's Point of View (written by Hannah) I sit on the bus to the Choosing Ceremony, and I fiddle with the charm bracelet on my right wrist. I really wish we didn't have to make this choice. Should I be Amity, or should I be Dauntless? My friends all live in Amity, and so does my family. But my heart truly lies in the bravest faction. In case you didn't know, my name is Hannah Coldwell. I've lived in Amity my whole life, obviously, and now I am debating whether or not I should stay. I don't know what classifies as an Amity "look," but I have brown hair that reaches halfway down my back, and I have hazel eyes and pale skin. My mother was an Abnegation transfer, and my father was born here. So I really have traits from both factions. The bus stops, and a group of Erudites get on. I stand up to allow one of them my seat; the Erudite are cruel and might take it anyway. Might as well give them my seat on my own terms rather than causing stress to them. A boy wanders to the back to see if there are, indeed, any seats. I stand up and start to walk to the aisle. "Oh, no, it's fine," he smiles. I raise an eyebrow. Somebody's offering him a seat and he refuses to take it? He grabs onto one of the handles on the top of the bus. "Are you sure?" I ask him, almost scoffing. "Hey, can't you just accept that somebody's letting you have your seat?!" he says, a little sternly. Hmm. Seems like an Abnegation with a temper. We reach the Hub, and I follow the crowd off the bus. Chapter II : The Hub Hannah Coldwell's Point of View (written by Hannah) People line the walls, dressed in all different colors. Even though I'm rather early, an hour in fact, there are already tons of people there. I notice a lack of black and red clothing and come to the realization that the Dauntless-borns aren't here yet. Of course they're not. They usually end up getting here about ten minutes to the ceremony, and they do so hooting and hollering. I remember from my sister's Choosing Day a few years ago. She chose Amity, but her best friend Alexandria chose Candor and Christin was distraught. She still holds that friendship dear, as we do with all of the ones we make. Speaking of, I still don't know what I'll do. Amity soil? Abnegation stones? Dauntless coals? Candor glass? Or Erudite water? Well, really I must decide between the fire of a Dauntless initiate's heart or the down-to-earth nature of an Amity. People notice I am stressed. Normally, when we see somebody like this, we are told to either: A) Leave them alone. If they are truly stressed, interaction may cause conflict. B) Try to understand their problem. Perhaps talking to someone could relieve the stress. or C, which I usually end up doing) Tell a trusted adult. They know the citizens of the faction better than anybody. Nobody tries to come up to me, and so I end up sitting alone for a good forty-five minutes. Well, I think, won't we be having some transfers this year. At about ten 'til, the Dauntless-borns come in screaming. They climb over the other seats to get their own at the very top, where they can scream and it will fill the whole room. I think I even saw a poor Candor woman get pushed down. Luckily, though, Abnegations were quick to get to her. A man makes his way to the podium, and I sit up straight, eager to hear what he has to say. Category:Blog posts